paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth of the Kraken sqiud
Hello Everyone This is Pluem-is-on-the-job and Chase787 First Collab Hope you guys enjoy Character: Rex Weathers The black pearl Pluem Siam patrol pups Animal Rescue ranger Chase Rocky Skye Rubble Marshall Zuma Everest Captain Turbot Katie Ryder More of the Paw Patrols friends. Story; (Pluem and Rex weathers are Playing Pup-pup bogie) Pluem: I will beat you Rex Weathers! Rex Weathers: No way! (The winner is Rex Weathers) Rex Weathers: Yay! You lose again! Pluem: Well..... im not good with a Pup-pup boogie Rex Weathers: Anyway want take a look at my ship? The Black pearl! Pluem: The black pearl? What is the black pearl? Rex Weathers: seriousy? you don't know The black pearl? Pluem: no..... Rex Weathers: Well..... just come and take a look..... (30 min later) Pluem: whoa..... Rex Weathers:(Get into the black pearl) Get in! Pluem: can i invite my friends? Rex Weathers: sure! Pluem: Thanks (get his phone out) Siam patrol wrap to me! All Siam patrol pup: Roger! Pluem: Ching can you come? Ching: Sure! (20 min later) Pluem: Ok! Animal Rescue Ranger this is Rex Weathers Rex Weathers: Hi! Animal Rescue Ranger pup: Hello! (All Pups and Ryder) Ryder: Hey Ching and Pups What are you doing? Pluem: We going to the sea wanna come? All Paw patrol pups: Sure! Pluem: Ok well..... Rex Rex Weathers: Ok! All abord! (All Pups and Ryder go into the ship) Rex: All paw! Weigh anchor and let down those yards! All the pups did what Rex ordered and before long they were sailing nicely 3 miles from the coast of the lookout with Rex at the wheel. Pluem: Where are we going Rex? Rex: Just around Adventure Bay Pluem. Suddenly the Pearl made a big jump and everyone fell over! The Pearls anchor had fallen back into the sea due to it and now it was stuck. The Pearl halted and everyone looked on both sides on the ship. Pluem: Did we hit a reef? Rex: Don't know what that was. Suddenly Rex knew exactly what it was! Rex: Oh No! Pluem: What is it? Rex: The Kraken! Pluem: Wait! Is that the sea creature with giant tentacles that pulls ships under the waves? Rex: Aye! Pluem: Orders Rex! Rex: Load the cannons and defend the mast. Run out the guns and hold fire till my signal! So everyone exept Rex and Pluem loaded and ran out a cannon! Before long the Kraken was upon them! Its tentacles were huge! As soon as the top of the tentacles were in sight on the top deck, Rex shouted! Rex: FIRE! The cannons fired and made a very loud noise! But as the Kraken retreated, it's tentacles smashed all the boats up! There was no getting off the ship now! Rex: It'll be back! But how do we get of the ship? Pluem: Hey look Rex! There's Captain Turbot's boat! Rex: Excellent! And he's on his way too! Pluem: He must have seen it all! About 2 minutes later Captain Turbot had arrived at The Black Pearl and started to load his boat with everyone. But one of them was not so happy about leaving the Pearl! And that of course was Rex! Pluem: Rex? Rex: Yes? Pluem: Are you coming? Rex: No . I'm not. I would rather go down with the Pearl the watch her get pulled under. Take care of them Pluem Pluem: Well then...Bye and I will. Rex and Pluem nod at each other. Then Pluem boarded Captain Turbots boat and then the boat began to drive away from the Pearl. About 1 minute later the Kraken's tentacles where in sight again next to the Pearl! At first Rex didn't seem to notice until the shadow of the Krakens body came into view! Kraken: ROOOOOAAAAAR!!!!! Rex: Not as scary as I thought. Kraken: ROOAAR!!! Rex: Hello Beastie! At the same time Rex pulled out his knife that he had on in his police belt and bravely moved forward towards the Beast! Then the Kraken moved forward aswell and opened it's mouth. Within moments Rex Weathers was no more! The Pearl rocked side to side before being dragged under the waves! And that was the end of The Black Pearl and it's Captain Rex Weathers! On Captain Turbots Boat everyone had tears in their eyes! But nobody had more tears than Pluem. His old pal Rex was gone! Along with his ship! Captain Turbot began to steer his boat slowly back to Adventure Bay docks. When they got there all of the pups friends were there with a lit candle. Friends like Katie, Cali, Alex, Mr Porter, Jake and Mayor Goodway. Everyone started to walk slowly to Katie's Pet Grooming Centre. When they got there everyone sat down very sad. Katie: It's a shame. Ryder: It sure is. Along with a blow. To Rex Weathers! Alex: There will be none other like Officer Weathers! Jake: He was a gentledog with good fortunes! Mayor Goodway: He was a good soul! Cali: Meow! Meaning (I will miss him!) Pluem: I'm never going to recover about this! I wish there was a way to bring him back! Katie: Would you do it? Huh? Would sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Rex and his beloved Pearl? Ryder: Aye! Alex: Aye! Jake: Aye! Mayor Goodway: Aye! Cali: Meow! Meaning (Aye!) Pluem: Aye! Captain Turbot: Aye! All the Paw Patrol: Aye! All the Siam Patrol: Aye! Ryder: But how do you know all this? Katie: Rex told me it and how! But if we are going to sail that far. We will need to work together. And stay together to do it. Captain Torbot: We can sail on my boat! Katie: Good. Pluem: i will get into my Siam jet V.4 Kaw: Great idea! Siam patrol pups: Lets roll! Pluem: Siam patrol Prepare! Pluem: Armor! (armor come out and cover his body) Energy Sheild! (Energy Sheild come out) Energy gun! (Energy gun come out) Ready! Again! Bangkaew: MG-42 (MG-42 comeout) Kaw: First aid kit! (first aid kit come out) ready.... Mali: glock! (gl0ck come out) ready! Pipi: laser gun (laser gun come out) Ready! fah sia: pistol(pistol come out) Ready Ryder: Great! Now that everyone is ready, we can start the long and dangerous journey to the end on the earth! Pluem: And get Rex back! Everyone: Yeah! Pluem: hang on Rex here i come! (Pluem get into his Siam jet V.4 and other pups get into captain torbot boat and go to the black pearl) (Pluem looking for Black pearl) Pluem: Pups no black pearl found Chase: No way! it impossible! Pluem: For me is possible that squid has is a big creture! Ching: That right! But the blue whale is a little bit bigger..... Pluem: Uh oh here it come! (fire Minigun at the kraken) Die you stupid creture! You kill many living thing now its time for you to take that back! (fire alot of missile and minigun) (But it seem like the kraken is not taking damage) Pluem(Thinking): This thing is a moster! but it make me no choice! (shout) Energy Minigun active! (Energy Minigun come out and shoot at the kraken the bullet is electric bullet it will shock the kraken and die but the kraken was to storng) (Every thing turn black exept Pluem body) Pluem:(close his eyes and thinking) for this living creture thing too storng for eveything to storg for all of my wepones and everything in the world but for me its a monster what should i do? it will kill every thing in the sea some sea creture might die all i can't let that happennever ever! for every thing in this world i will fight no matter what..... (Every thing back) Pluem: Rex must die because of you.....(Start to cry) no matter what i will fight to the dead (Pluem face turn into angey face) Pluem: THE UTIMATE SET!!!! (his armor start to change from Blue colour into the white colour for this armor have a unstopabble power noting can destroy this armor wepone can destroy every thing) Jet! Auto driving! go back to the ranway! (Pluem get out of the jet) Jetpack! Active! (Jet pack come out)now time to finish you! utimate energy gun! (utimate energy gun come out) die! (kraken is a little bit taking a taking a damage) Chase: Fire on it! (All siam patrol and chase shooting at the kraken but no taking damage) Pluem: Every one! retret! (All retret) (7 hours later) Pluem: Siam patrol we know the canon on the black pearl taking damage them but we don't have a black pearl anymore..... Siam patrol! we will make a another thing call siam ship s.p.b V.1 who with me! All Siam patrol pups: Me! Pluem: Lets do it! (Pluem take alot of iron out of his truck Bangkaew get his welder out Fah sia taje his tool kit out and all Siam patrol pups start to build a ship) (1 mouth later) Pluem: Pups we did it..... Siam patrol: We did it! Pluem: Now lets roll! (All pups Ryder and Everyone sail the ship out) Ryder: Are you sure it will work the black pearl just got destroy! Pluem: this is the same side as the battle ship got 12 battle ship canon Ryder: Hope it will work..... (Pluem see a kraken) Pluem: Every one hold on! Kraken! Take you position! done reload then fire! (12 battle ship canon shoot at the same time the kraken taking damage) Kraken: Roar!!!!!!!! (hit the one of the battle ship canon) Pluem: Get out of there! 3 canon Down! Thinking: wait i got some one to help! (take his phone out) Request support ???: Roger! (3 min later) (9 jet plane come out of no where and shoot at the kraken and 8 destroyer ship come out of no where and shoot at the kraken) Chase: Who are they..... Pluem: Navy company..... Shoot guys! Kraken: Roar!!!!!!!!(hit destroyer ship and 1 destroyer ship down) (Kraken take alot of damage) Kraken: (hit 7 destroyer ship and 7 destoryer ship down) Pluem: W......W....... What! Navy company in radio: It Too strong! we Will retret! Pluem: I agree retret! Pups retret! (all retret) (8 hours later) Pluem: Pups! Lets upgrate it again! (Pluem take alot of iron out of his truck Bangkaew take his welder out Fah sia take his tool kit out) Pluem: another upgrate done! let roll! (They sail out) Ryder: hope it work this time Pluem:(pick his phone out) Navy company requets support very big support! Navy company: Roger (30 jet plane come out and 55 destroyer ship come out and 2bommer/torpedo Plane come out 62 submarine come out) Pluem and Ryder: WooHoo! we win this for sure! Pluem: Guys shoot the canon now! i see the kraken! (Pluem see the kraken) (All navy company and siam patrol shoot at the kraken) (kraken take alot of damage there is no way kraken can be escape) Pluem: Ryder can you drive a boat? Ryder: yes i can Pluem: well drive it i go get the kraken ralf armor (armor come cover his body) Jetpack (jetpackcp come out) Crystal light saber (crystal light saber come out) Time to kill you kraken (Pluem get off the ship and fly to the kraken) Pluem: Hello! Kraken! Ready to die? huh? Kraken: Roar!!!!!!!!!! (attack Pluem but Pluem block it with a light saber) Pluem: my turn! (Attack kraken 40 hits in 7 second) Kraken: Roar!!!!!!!!! (dead) Pluem: Never ever kill some one again The End. Part 2 is here. At Worlds End Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job and Chase787 collab Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job story Category:Chase787 Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Adventure Category:Episode